Fjords
Fjords Islands is a cluster of thousands islands located in the Vortex Sea. [[Sunset Island|'Sunset Island']],' 'Shallow Water Island 'and 'Crescent Moon Bay formed a closely-connected business circle. Although the three islands are not very big in size, they held the most population and power as the first residential area in the Fjords.Chapter 6 Background Thousands of islands scattered around the Swirling Sea.Chapter 956 The land where the people can survive is very scarce in the Fjords, where the water rises and falls, some islands will be swallowed at high tide. While other islands spew flames and smoke all day long, and they have such a high temperature that even the stone melts, converging all into a dark red river.Chapter 148 Chronology Fjords Islands are progressivly discovered by explorers and colonized, to expend the ressources available, because the inhabitable land in the Fjords are scarce. Climate Within the Fjords, where even during the strongest winter it was difficult for them to see heavy snowfall.Chapter 325 The further east you sail, the more unpredictable the climate will become, and the same also applies to the islands. Raging hurricanes and the suddenly appearing fog are not uncommon in these regions.Chapter 232 Locations * Shallow Water Island ** Shallow Water Town * Sunset Island ** Sunset Port * Crescent Moon Bay * Twin Dragon Island * Sleeping Island * Searing Flame Island * Shadow Island ** Ancient Ruins * Snowwave Island Politics Numerous chambers of commerce are established on differents islands, and etablished and propagate their influence by trading. Famous people can have a great influence in the Fjords, such as Thunder, extremly respected and possessed a great influence over these people, revering explorers.Chapter 401 A Joint Chamber of Commerce was etablished between Fjords chamber of commerce, Margaret's Chamber of Commerce, and the Kingdom of Graycastle, about perfume and Chaos Drink. Cultures The Fjords inhabitants are also called the Seafolk. Most people coming from the other side of the Vortex Sea have blond hair, a very rare sight for people from the mainland. Lot of peoples have tanned skin because of hot climate, and time passed on the sea.Chapter 514 The belief of the Three Gods is widespread. Regarding this the Seafolk, and the Sandpeople are quite similar. They both worship the sky, the sea, and the earth.Chapter 152 The customs in the Fjords Island are different from each other. On the island where Rex grew up, you can marry as many people as you want.Chapter 1126 The habitants of the Fjords love eating fish for every meal. They ate it in all kinds of variations, roasted, boiled, and not to forget deep fried. Furthermore, there is also something similar to frozen fish, fish sauce, caviar and other strange preparations.Chapter 324 In the Fjords, being an explorer isn’t just a hollow title. The land where the people can survive is very scarce in the Fjords. Only those who open up new channels, or find a new suitable place for people to live, are eligible to get this title, so there aren’t many people who proclaim themselves explorer. Trivia Chaos Drinks and perfume are extremely popular in the fjords.Chapter 1093 References Category:Societies Category:Witches Category:Merchants